


good

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, andrew regaining feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: the summary of this fic is that I SUCK at titles (no pun intended)





	good

* * *

More often than not Neil woke up happier than he'd ever been. More often than not, he woke up in Andrew Minyard's arms. Today was no different. His legs were tangled in the sheets, his body warm and relaxed pressed against Andrew's strong chest. Sometimes it still ended up with Neil abruptly on the floor, but that was a risk they were both willing to take.

"Stop moving," Andrew groaned softly when he woke and began shifting in bed. He froze immediately.

"Everything okay?"

Andrew huffed and pushed at his shoulders gently. Neil took the hint and rolled out of bed lazily. Their dorm was blessedly empty with Nicky in Germany and Kevin at his dads for _bonding time_ , according to Abby.

They ended up side by side brushing their teeth and Neil wildly imagined them doing the same thing at sixty. He never even dared to think about living that long, but he could see it with Andrew by his side. The other boy rinsed and leaned back against the wall. Neil looked in the mirror just to meet his eye and grinned around his toothbrush before spitting and rinsing too.

Andrew had his head tilted back and his Adam's apple jutting out invitingly. His (or were they Neil's?) sweats were showing off a little more than usual. Neil tried not to stare, but he was almost positive that Andrew was hard. He turned around and pressed against the cold countertop.

"Can I blow you?"

Andrew didn't seem surprised by this proposition. "I haven't even had breakfast."

"That doesn't sound like a no," Neil retorted. Andrew narrowed his eyes at him. He brought his hand to the front of his sweats and squeezed his fingers around his cock, making the outline more prominent.

"Andrew," Neil pleaded, voice breaking.

"C'mere," Andrew said. He wrapped his hand around Neil's neck and kissed him fiercely. Neil tucked his hands behind his back and gave himself over to Andrew's demanding tongue. "Yes."

Neil kissed him again, eyes flitting over Andrew's wide pupils and flushed ears.

"Okay," he said happily, and dropped to his knees. Andrew helped him get his pants around his ankles and Neil heard his head hit the wall again when he licked the underside of his cock.

Neil had done this countless times by now, three years together and every chance he got to make Andrew feel good. He sucked the sensitive head into his mouth. Andrew's balls were a secret he took a bit longer to discover, the way they tightened when he felt good, how he liked Neil to rub his thumb down the center of his sac. Andrew inhaled sharply when Neil let his cock brush the back of his throat, working his tongue along the bottom of his shaft wetly. He pushed his head down farther, encouraged, and bobbed slowly. Andrew groaned, fingers tangling in Neil's soft curls.

"Close," he said breathlessly, giving Neil ample time to move away if he wanted to. Like he would ever reject anything Andrew gave him. He came with Neil's name bitten into his own bottom lip. Neil sucked softly, until he knew he pleasure had dwindled to oversensitivity and pulled his pants back up and stood.

"Kinda ruined brushing my teeth," Neil said with his mouth quirked sideways. Andrew glared at him momentarily before dragging him into a bruising kiss. Neil grinned into it and was bitten for his trouble. He loved kissing Andrew after he finished, awed by how he was still filled with so much passion.

Andrew parted them, his hand on Neil's jaw and his thumb brushing over his lips. They stood in silence for a few minutes, staring into the others eyes. Neil watched his pupil fluctuate, vaguely remembering a story about pupils dilating when looking at someone you love, wondering if his were doing the same. If the article was true, they must have been.

"Why do you always want to touch me?"

Neil wondered what he meant. Why did Neil want to touch Andrew and no one else? Because he loved him. But Andrew didn't want to hear that. Did Andrew think Neil only saw him as a means to getting off? Surely Andrew wasn't that dim witted. No. Regardless, he knew what to say.

"Because I like making you feel good."

Andrew's hand on his jaw jostled him gently, like he was trying to knock sense into him. He opened his kiss-swollen mouth and shut it.

Finally, he sighed and said "you make me feel good...without this."

Neil turned those words over in his mind. He covered Andrew's hand with his own, swaying them both, and brought it to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the center of his palm.

He knew his cheeks were flushed, he felt the same warmth in his chest. Even though, he knew Andrew didn't really want him to say anything, he just wanted him to know. He tilted his chin and Andrew slowly met him for a kiss. When they parted, he smiled softly.

"I'll make waffles," Neil said in offering.

Andrew spread his fingers over his face and pushed him away gently. "Get to it then, Josten."

**Author's Note:**

> guys I have been advised that it is not safe to brush your teeth and immediately blow someone so... yano... stay safe kids


End file.
